


Bubbly

by justalilwriter



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalilwriter/pseuds/justalilwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader enjoys a bubble bath and a terrible book.</p>
<p>Raphael enjoys getting her off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try my hand at TMNT/reader smut between chapters of Rooftop, so here's my first attempt.

The tub was nearly filled to the brim with bubbles, the ratio of warm water to mountainous foam severely unbalanced, but you couldn’t find the presence of mind to care. You were relaxed and comfortable, soaking in the faint smell of green apples lingering in the room thanks to the dollar store bubble bath you’d overused. Your skin felt clean and soft, a few minutes before the point of wrinkling, and every little hint of tension caused by work that day had fled the moment you leaned your head back against the porcelain slope of the tub.

The bathroom was quiet, filled with the occasional sound of water dripping from the faucet and the water swishing when you moved your arm to turn another page in the cheesy romance novel you’d opted to read. It was nothing especially riveting or even especially bad, but the book was an old favorite due to how easy it was to read and how entertaining the characters were. Heck, even the supposedly steamy bits, while not the best you’d ever read, weren’t overly purple-prosey, so it tended to be one of your preferred pieces of reading material when you settled in for a long soak. It didn’t get you going like a certain hot-headed boyfriend might have, but you hadn’t necessarily aimed for arousal when you’d started drawing your bath. A good bath and a good, slightly bad book were just two of your favorite downtime combinations.

“Mr. Kensington, you need to just rip Joselyn’s bodice open already,” you mumbled to yourself in bemusement, flipping a page and leaving little thumb prints of moisture on the bottom edges.

You continued reading on, taking in the rising sexual tension and romantic drama for a few more minutes and pages in content silence when a soft knock startled you from your concentration. Being as you lived alone and had for a few years now, it seemed unlikely that the interruption could have come from anyone other than your favorite visitor. A burglary wouldn’t knock, after all, and there was a certain someone in your life who usually tended to let himself in through your bedroom window most nights.

“Ya in there, babe?”

“Yeah! Come on in, Raph! I’m just soaking in the tub.”

The door came open as Raphael stepped in to the bathroom, the green of his skin standing out even more against the white color of the walls and floor, dark brown eyes immediately seeking you once he entered. He looked mildly disappointed when he noticed that the sheer volume of bubbles in the tub had concealed all of your nude body from beneath the shoulders and down, hiding all of the areas he’d long ago proven to have a preference for nipping with his teeth. His look made you grin, knowing that he’d probably been hoping for some eye candy when he’d heard that you were in the tub and feeling happy to tease him at least a little bit. Raph seemed to shrug off the frown pretty quickly, however, his large form striding across the room so he could sit down on the lid of the toilet near the tub, the fact that he’d left the door wide open telling you that his brothers weren’t likely to join him at your place that night. He braced his forearms over his knees, head tilting curiously as he spied the worn out paperback you held in one hand, mouth tilting up in to one of his usual sly grins.

“That one of those ‘heavin’ bosoms’ kinds of books?”

His description made you snort with amusement as you scanned briefly over the printed text sprawled across the graying pages before you smiled his way.

“Kinda. Don’t think the author actually used that phrase, but yeah, it’s basically one of those.”

“Didn’t know ya had a thing for takin’ baths and gettin’ all worked up by dime store smut.”

“Well, I’m not reading it to get worked up. I have you for that,” you told him, biting your bottom lip as you cast him a flirtatious little glance, noting the way his grin widened. “I’m just trying to relax. Unwind after a long day.”

“Better ways of unwindin’ than readin’ a shitty book, ya know.”

The usually rough timber of his voice lowered slightly in pitch, tones settled deep in his throat to match the darkening of his eyes, rich brown accentuated by the vivid red of the mask he always wore over his eyes. There was an intent to the look, to the way he sat up straight and rolled his shoulders, as if to draw your attention to the flexing motion of muscle cording his arms. You felt your thighs tense in response beneath the water, trying to keep yourself still as not to give away the way he was making your body react to the sight and sound of him.

“It’s not shitty, thank you very much. But I have to admit, I am very curious about what these 'better ways’ of yours are.”

“Thought ya might be, baby.”

Raph slipped from the toilet to the floor, moving closer to the tub on his knees until he was near enough to reach out for you, skimming his large hand feather light up the front of your throat until he could take a careful hold of your chin and draw you towards him. You let him pull, let him lead, shivering despite the heat as he pressed his mouth to your lips in a kiss that was hot and open, his tongue slipping out to taste you, pulling back before the kiss could become as deep as you immediately wanted it to be. Your frustrated sigh only made him chuckle, the ninja moving around to slip to the back of the freestanding tub, hearing the brief press of his plastron against the porcelain as his arms moved around you, large hands briefly kneading your shoulders, pressing in just the right spots with his thumbs. He tilted his head, letting his mouth hover next to the side of your jaw, the long ends of his mask hanging over his shoulder to tickle your skin. His breath felt warmer than the water, making you feel hotter, so much hotter, and making you want him so much more than the laid-back soak you’d planned on having.

“Mmmm, can’t find my girl with all these fuckin’ bubbles in the way. Where’s she hidin’?”

One of his hands left your shoulder, swooping around the front of your neck and down, thumb tracing back and forth across the hard protrusion of your collarbone before moving lower. You let out a soft breath at the first press of his teeth against the side of your throat, a light sting that didn’t last for long and felt so good after he teased the reddened skin with the tip of his tongue, fingers lowering to the valley between your breasts.

“Think I’m gettin’ closer.”

His left hand began moving to follow the path of the right, drifting down past your chest while he cupped your breast, lightly massaging the softness of it, one thick finger circling just around your nipple, barely grazing the stiff peak. Not until you lifted your chest a bit, arching and asking for the touch you wanted with a movement and a whimper, your fingers tightening on the book you still held above the water when he finally gave your nipple a few light flicks. He carefully pinched the hard crest, moving his hand across your chest to give the same attention to your other breast as his left hand reached deeper beneath the water, slowing to a stop just as he reached your pubic mound. He let you feel it, the weight of his hand resting just above the place where you wanted his touch the most, Raphael seeming wholly focused on leaving kisses and bites on your neck and shoulder while he palmed and teased your breasts.

You wanted him to keep going, wanted his hand between your thighs, so turned on that you couldn’t stop yourself from rocking your hips to try and coax him in to action. You may have snorted or rolled your eyes at the descriptions in your book, but they seemed much less laughable now that you felt yourself throbbing, your pussy practically aching to be filled by his fingers.

“Still haven’t found her yet. Where do ya think I oughta try lookin’?”

“Lower,” you answered, hips still moving and causing the water to slosh around in the tub. “Just go lower, Raph, please.”

“Lower?”

Raph chuckled next to your ear at the insistence in your voice, the sound of it sexy and frustratingly hot. But with it came the swipe of his thumb across the tip of your right breast and the immediate feeling of a finger dipping down to draw a firm circle against the sensitive swell of your clit. It felt good, so damn good, and you cried out at the pleasure, shaking when he didn’t stop or tease. He just kept circling, his smirk sounding in his voice.

“There she is. That’s my girl. Already close to cummin’, huh? Just hadda tease ya for a bit, make ya wait a little while, and ya already feel ready to let go, don'tcha?”

You dropped your book to the floor, not even listening to the thud of it hitting the tiles or caring if it got splashed with water and suds, head falling back against Raph’s shoulder as he secured his arm around your middle to hike you up higher in the tub, needing you to lean against him as much as the barrier between you would allow. His hand moved from between your legs just long enough for him to grip your thigh, tugging it up and out of the water to drape over the edge of the tub, the limb slick and covered in patches of soapy bubbles.

“Gimme your mouth, baby,” he asked, his breath a little uneven as his hand slipped between your parted thighs once again, washing over your face as you turned your head to kiss him like he wanted.

He spent a moment just kissing you, rubbing his tongue against yours while he strummed your clit, a thick finger following the parting of your folds down to your entrance, catching your moan against his mouth when the digit sank deep inside your pussy to feel you clenching around the thickness of it. His fingers felt amazing, always filling you up so much better than your own, stretching the tightness of your body to make it ready for him.

“Yer so fuckin’ wet.”

“I’m in a bathtub, Raph.”

“This ain’t that kinda wet,” he groaned, tugging your lower lip with his teeth, eyes hooded as they took in the flushed sight of your face so close to his own. “Yer soaked. Fuckin’ hot and tight around my finger, baby. Wet like yer ready to go, like I just spent an hour fingerin’ yer pussy. Ain’t gonna take long. Bet ya just need a few more thrusts, just a little more pressure on yer clit, and I’ll have ya screamin’.”

The sound of his voice and the things he said, all the intentions and promises, had been one of the most unexpectedly arousing things you’d come to know about him. You had expected when things had first started between you and the relationship was new that the crass way he tended to talk might transfer over to the bedroom, but you’d been utterly unprepared for how much you ended up relishing it. He’d been able to turn you on with just a few words before, his swears and his praises and the things he talked about wanting to make you feel enough to get you close to the edge with hardly any effort most of the time. In that moment, when you could see the want in his eyes as he looked at you and feel his hands all over your body, his preference for dirty talk was something you felt so grateful for.

Raph hadn’t been wrong either, the quickening thrust of his finger inside you and the things he kept uttering pushing you closer and closer to release. You felt sweat beading all across your skin, saw it peppering his brow, unable to look away from him as his finger curled just right inside you, the heel of his palm grinding down against your clit, his hand stroking across your breasts. He was rasping for breath, almost as badly as you were, the thick muscles of his biceps tense beneath your hands as you gripped his arms, holding on tight when your hips had begun to thrust wildly towards his hand. Raph kept his eyes on you, intent and waiting, watching for the moment that you came, like seeing the pleasure on your face was some sort of high he was desperate for.

“Go ahead. Cum for me.”

You had no clue if he’d been observing and waiting to say those words at the exact right time, but you gave him exactly what he wanted, feeling an orgasm take hold of you as if on his command alone. Your whole body tensed, growing taut and still for scarcely the amount of time it took to take a breath before you started shuddering wildly, pleasure curling deep inside you and spreading out in waves, every hard clench of your pussy accentuated by a shaky moan. You kept your eyes open, watching him watching you, only hearing half of the praises he uttered while you came.

“Fuck…”

You nodded your head in agreement, sagging almost bonelessly against the back of the tub and him, whimpering when his finger slipped free of your body so he could secure his arms around you, letting you turn to lay on your side as you tucked yourself in to him as closely as you were able. You felt warm and sated, well cared for, and you couldn’t have asked for a better way to unwind.

“That was so much better than reading a shitty romance novel.”

Raph let out a small snort, fingers taking to trailing up and down your back, spreading bubbles across your drenched skin.

“Thought ya said it wasn’t shitty.”

“It is compared to what you just did.”

“S'good to know…”

You nuzzled your face against the side of his neck, comfortable and feeling incredibly good, like all was completely all right with the world.

“…cause half yer bathwater is on the floor, so I think yer book is probably fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha @ me for poking loving fun at cheesy romance novels while writing smut that's just as cheesy.


End file.
